Sponge mops are used for washing floors. In general, a sponge mop includes an elongated handle rod having a mop head connected at a lower end of the handle rod. The mop head is typically wetted or dampened while washing the floor. Afterwards, the mop head is cleaned from collected dirt and debris before using the mop again.
Oftentimes, the cleaning element of the mop is still wet after the cleaning job is finished. To aid in drying the cleaning element, it is desirable to expose as much surface area as possible on the cleaning element to ambient. In known sponge mops, a hole is provided at an upper end of the handle rod so that the mop can be hung from a hook to allow the cleaning element to air dry. If the operator does not wish to hang the mop on a hook, other means for exposing the mop head to ambient, such as resting the upper end of the mop handle on the floor can be used.